


Yellow Skies and Purple Winds

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but platonic), (i think), Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I don't even know anymore, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil reflects about his (very annoying) feelings about Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, I won't lie. There is no capitalization for the aesthetic.  
> Virgil = purple, Janus = yellow, Remy = orange (but he's just mentioned)

it was a windy day, had to be, even if it was cliché. even so, it was a windy day. with hair being tossed around and laughter, soft and genuine, could be heard. purple felt no pressure, yellow had no front up. there was no need to be anyone other than what they were then. 

purple looked to yellow smiling that rare wide smile, teething showing, eyebrows softened, the whole deal. ‘ _i'm so lucky,’ ‘he’s amazing,’ ‘god i love him,’_ and many other soft endearments running through his brain. 

“no one can know,” purple mumbled, “it would ruin everything, again.” purple sighed. for the world could be ending and he’d still never tell a soul about this problem.

the real issue is that purple loved his friends so much that sometimes, he’d start loving them even more than a friend ‘should.’ this was his first squish though, so maybe that counts for something? nonetheless, purple had the worst luck with friends, being demi has its problems, plus purple really doesn't want to mess this up and ruin the friendship. two friendships have been made well awkward after breakups. ones basically completely destroyed and the other, well the amount of one on one texts is almost nothing, some never being responded to. 

off track, anyways, basically purple equals smol dumb queer and yellow has no idea about it. at least to purple’s knowledge that is. and no one else knows, except orange, the tea thirsty bastard. 

who could fault purple after all, yellow’s perfect bi style, cheeky smiles, mom friend attitudes, love of pop culture, and adding the fact he's everything he appreciates but refuses to aspire to. truly yellow was just perfect. he understood him and cared about him in a way that few have, true friendships were apparently hard to come by for an anxious introvert apparently. plus his hugs were amazing, the height difference adding to it. 

logic tells purple that if he'd tell yellow they could work something out, and they probably get more cuddles and physical affection out of this if yellow accepted the QPP request. but anxiety mentions that he'd probably be rejected and he'd lose another meaningful relationship. he'd just had the first private facetime a few days ago, so he shouldn't try to ruin those happy memories, he needed those, especially with how bad he'd felt recently. 

still, the wind tosses the duo’s hair, carrying their soft laughter. purple was falling even more in love with him every second. sunshine acting more gentle than ever before. grass of the field the pair was at was full and prickly in all the best ways. trees at perfect climbing height, perfect for sitting, giggling, messing about as one does. a race for the trees begins, even if one is more experienced with tree climbing than the other. it's still a nice game, ending similar to the first bonding moment the two alone had almost exactly a year ago, in the same tree, in the same field, in the same park. 

such lovely moments the two share even if moments alone are few and far between. even if one is in love. even if one is unaware. and the wind tosses their hair. their genuine laughter flowing through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with character names instead of colors

it was a windy day, had to be, even if it was cliché. even so, it was a windy day. with hair being tossed around and laughter, soft and genuine, could be heard. virgil felt no pressure, janus had no front up. there was no need to be anyone other than what they were then. 

virgil looked to janus smiling that rare wide smile, teething showing, eyebrows softened, the whole deal; ‘ _ i'm so lucky,’ ‘he’s amazing,’ ‘god i love him,’ _ and many other soft endearments running through his brain. 

“no one can know,” virgil mumbled, “it would ruin everything, again.” virgil sighed. for the world could be ending and he’d still never tell a soul about this problem.

the real issue is that virgil loved his friends so much that sometimes, he’d start loving them even more than a friend ‘should.’ this was his first squish though, so maybe that counts for something? nonetheless, virgil had the worst luck with friends, being demi has its problems, plus virgil really doesn't want to mess this up and ruin the friendship. two friendships have been made well awkward after breakups. one's basically completely destroyed and the other, well the amount of one on one texts is almost nothing, some never being responded to. 

off track, anyways, basically virgil equals smol dumb queer and janus has no idea about it, at least to virgil's knowledge that is. and no one else knows, except remy, the tea thirsty bastard. 

who could fault virgil after all, janus's perfect bi style, cheeky smiles, mom friend attitudes, love of pop culture, and adding the fact he's everything he appreciates but refuses to aspire to. truly janus was just perfect. he understood him and cared about him in a way that few have, true friendships were apparently hard to come by for an anxious introvert apparently. plus his hugs were amazing, the height difference adding to it. 

logic tells virgil that if he'd tell janus they could work something out, and they probably get more cuddles and physical affection out of this if janus accepted the QPP request. but anxiety mentions that he'd probably be rejected and he'd lose another meaningful relationship. he'd just had the first private facetime a few days ago, so he shouldn't try to ruin those happy memories, he needed those, especially with how bad he'd felt recently. 

still, the wind tosses the duo’s hair, carrying their soft laughter. virgil was falling even more in love with him every second. sunshine acting more gentle than ever before. grass of the field the pair was at was full and prickly in all the best ways. trees at perfect climbing height, perfect for sitting, giggling, messing about as one does. a race for the trees begins, even if one is more experienced with tree climbing than the other. it's still a nice game, ending similar to the first bonding moment the two alone had almost exactly a year ago, in the same tree, in the same field, in the same park. 

such lovely moments the two share, even if moments alone are few and far between. even if one is in love. even if one is unaware. and the wind tosses their hair. their genuine laughter flowing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i was lookin at another doc i have but clicked this one instead since they both have self-preservation in the names, im still not sure if i prefer the color version or not. i do have a soft spot for it tho

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah that just happpened. this took like three days. it still felt kinda nice writing this though, it was some semi-positivity for my depressed self. 
> 
> writing notes (idek):  
> \- my google doc for this was called self-preservation but platonic, as it had no direction other than that  
> \- this is actually about someone I know (and technically for her, but I don't think she'll see this). we had a facetime while I was trying to write this and I got nothing done and got lectured about sleeping,  
> \- I stabbed myself 3 times with a pen and smelled a candle on my desk many times (and actually used my desk to write this)
> 
> so I have an analogical/anxceit (I haven't decided yet) soulmate au outline thing that I kinda want to write but I'm not sure if anyone would actually read it so I'm kinda nervous to start writing it, lmk I guess
> 
> (that was long, sorry heh)
> 
> -Lark


End file.
